Missing
by unknown lunatic
Summary: A couple days after Percy disappeared to Camp Jupiter. About how Annabeth misses him and copes with it. Sappy and pretty depressing. Merry Late Christmas everyone. Read and review. One-shot


**Missing**

**This is about Annabeth coping with Percy's disappearance just a few days after he left. Sort of sappy, pretty depressing. Hope you like it.**

**The title comes from Missing by Evanescence. Great song, you guys should listen to it.**

**Review. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all the characters.**

_**"I don't know if I'm getting better or just used to the pain."**_

_**"I know it seems like I''m this strong person who can get through anything, but inside I'm fragile. I've had so many things thrown at me...and each one has only made a crack. What I'm afraid of is shattering."**_

_**"I know what it's like to want to die; how it hurts to smile; how you try to fit in but you can't; how you hurt yourself on the outside...to try to kill the thing that's in the inside."**_

**3rd Person POV**

She couldn't take it anymore.

He had been gone for so long, and she missed him so bad. She yearned for his love and his warmth, but without him, all she felt was vulnerability and coldness. She wanted nothing but to have him next to her, anywhere near her where she could easily reach out and touch his face.

She missed him so bad.

It was the middle of the night and everyone had already fallen asleep, but she hadn't. Her mind was plagued with thoughts of him and only him, and tears had poured out of her eyes as she whispered to no one and wished for him.

She couldn't last much longer.

She turned around and buries her face in her pillow, clamping her teeth down on her lip to prevent screaming. She dug her nails into her palms as hard as she could and pulled her hair until strands started to fall out. She opened her mouth and silently screamed.

She thought she was going insane without him.

Her chest hurt so much, and her heart was breaking into smaller pieces than it had been smashed into. The painful sensation never seemed to disappear, as it loved to taunt her and make the tears fall. She gripped her hair in her fists and pulled as hard as she could without ripping the flesh off her scalp.

One more day without him would kill her.

She sat up in bed with a blank expression and headed to the bathroom. Opening one of the drawers, she pulled out a small razor and sat down on the toilet lid.

She couldn't believe she was going to do this.

She set the knife down for a moment and pressed her nails into her thighs for as long as she could, as hard as she could press. Once the indents were obvious, she slid her nails down her leg, still applying a large amount of force. She scratched at her skin and slashed at it with her nails until little red dots appeared, threatening to spill blood.

But it still didn't hurt as much as the throbbing in her heart.

She grabbed the knife off of the counter and positioned it above her thigh. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. But she wanted to. She wanted to know there was pain other than a broken heart.

So she brought the knife down and slid it across her skin.

The icy touch of the blade met with the warm liquid of blood and sent cold shivers through her body. She bit her lower lip and snarled at herself. But instead of stopping...

She just did it again.

And again and again and again. Blood was dripping on the floor and staining the blade but she didn't care. She was so numb.

Nothing on her legs hurt at all.

She looked down at the new wounds on her thighs and sighed angrily at herself. Why did she do this? Why did she have to fall so hard in love and let him hurt her? Why did she miss him so much when he had hardly been gone? Why did he have to leave her here all alone, and make her cry herself to sleep at nights? Why did he have to leave their home?...

The blood that trickled from her legs gradually slowed to a stop and revealed the bright red on the edges of the open skin. She felt devastated that she has done this to herself.

She felt like a monster.

So that she did. She brought the point of the knife on her upper thigh and pressed down until a drop of blood appeared.

Then she carved "monster" into her own flesh.

She felt like one, and so why not brand it? She was convinced she was a monster.

Lifting the razor from her skin, she moved it to her other thigh and started at the same position. Repeating the same starting process, she started to write "please come home". She missed him so, and she wondered if he missed her too. Did he forget about her? Did he still remember all the special times they shared together?

She wanted him home in her arms.

Fresh tears sprung to her eyes and slipped out, falling onto her wounds and stinging her legs. She silently sobbed harder and buried her face in her hands.

Why couldn't she stop herself?

She slid off the toilet and sat on the floor. She brought her arm up and set the razor across her wrist. She pressed down and...

She couldn't slash her wrist.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to see an opened wrist after seeing his own scars. She bit down on her lip and set down the bloody knife.

Sighing, she cleaned up her wounds and the bloody mess on the floor. She bandaged her legs and washed the knife clean. Slipping it back into its natural spot, she walked out of the bathroom and laid down on her bed.

She stared up at the ceiling and rubbed her wrist where the pressed down knife had made a small indent. Her legs were sore and red but she didn't mind. She sighed and let a couple tears fall from her eyes, not bothering to wipe them away.

She curled up onto her side and snuggled into the blanket. She wondered when he would come home. Tomorrow? Next week? Months or years from now?

Would that mean this same pain every night?

She closed her eyes and ignored the nagging sense of vulnerability and terror in the back of her mind. She breathed deeply and thought of his adorable smile, how it seemed to tilt more into the left side of his face than the right. She slowly fell asleep wishing that he was by her side sleeping soundly.

_Please come home..._

And Annabeth never missed Percy more than that ever before.


End file.
